


It's you, and that's the important thing

by XiaraStar40



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiaraStar40/pseuds/XiaraStar40
Summary: Au-modern without powers.Only the Hargreeves have the normal childhood they deserve, mainly Klaus. How the Hargreeves brothers realized that Klaus was a little different from them.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Everyone, Klaus Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, The Hargreeves Family
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	1. Dresses

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very good at speaking English, but it was my best try, I hope you like it.

1) Age: 8 years old 

Luther was playing hide and seek with his brothers, the mansion was huge and there were many places to hide, Grace was preparing dinner, while Pogo and Reginald were traveling in another city. Normally it was very easy to find Allison who was always hiding in the living room, or Ben who was always hiding in the library, but the rest were more difficult. 

After an hour of intense searching, he found Vanya in the music room, Diego in the courtyard of the mansion, and Five in his own room (Luther had to search there first), only Klaus was missing, so all the brothers decided make a competition to see who found it first. Luther was passing through the corridors until he heard some music coming from Allison's room, he knew that his sister was with Vanya on the first floor so it couldn't be her, so it must be Klaus. Slowly Luther opened the door without making a noise, and indeed there was Klaus, but Luther did not expect to see him wearing one of Allison's dresses, Klaus was in the center of the room dancing a song, the dress was soft yellow, and Klaus seemed to be happy. Luther knew that Klaus liked to play dolls with Allison and Vanya, and he also knew that he had asked Reginald to buy him a mansion for his Barbie dolls, and Reginald told him that he would but only if he improved his grades, He also knew that Klaus liked princess movies, and Klaus insisted on dancing with one of his brothers, who pretended to be the princes. When they were younger, Luther asked Pogo why Klaus didn't want to play basketball with them and preferred to play tea party with Allison and Vanya, Pogo explained that Klaus had different tastes, but that it was okay since there weren't any problem. So, even though he was a bit surprised, Luther did not find it strange that his brother was dancing with a dress, on the contrary, it seemed something cute, also the dress fit him well. He thought about leaving slowly and telling the others that Klaus was busy, but then he remembered that Grace had almost finished preparing dinner, so he decided to let his brother know. But before he said something Klaus noticed his presence. His brother got a little scared and tried to cover himself, but couldn't.

\- "L-Lu ... I ... was playing ... sorry" he said looking down.

Luther felt bad for scaring him, so he quickly tried to comfort him.

\- "Klaus, no, don't apologize, I was just going to let you know that Grace almost finished preparing dinner, and we were looking for you, you hide very well little brother, you even beat Five"

\- "Aren't you upset?" Whisper Klaus sitting on Allison's bed

\- "No Klaus, why would I be?" Luther moved forward to sit next to Klaus.

\- "Because, I ... I'm wearing a dress"

Luther just laughed a little, Klaus was very outgoing, but he could also be very shy when he wanted. He gently ruffled his brother's curly hair.  
\- "Yes I know, and I think it looks good on you, if you ask Allison maybe I'll lend it to you"

\- "But on television there was a man who said that children should not wear dresses or skirts, because it was not right, and I do not want Dad to get angry" said Klaus trying to contain a sob.

Luther didn't know who the lord of television was, but he was certainly a very bad man for making his little brother cry, Luther would make sure that Klaus didn't watch those kinds of shows again. He hugged his brother gently while rocking him a bit.

\- "Shh, it's okay Klaus, dad isn't going to get mad, he's only interested in us studying and getting good grades, the rest doesn't matter to him, and that man on television was just a bad person, and we shouldn't pay attention to the bad ones people right? "

\- "I guess you're right Lu, Allison said it was fine, and Ben too, but if someone else gets mad at me?"

\- "Then let me know, because I'm not going to let anyone bother you little brother, it is my duty as your older brother to protect you"

This made Klaus smile a little, as he wiped away his tears.  
\- "But we are the same age, Lu"

\- "It may be, but you are still my younger brother, like the others, who by the way must still be looking for you"

Klaus looked at him slightly confused.  
\- "Why are they looking for me? Do they know about the dress?"

\- "They don't know, but we were playing hide and seek, do you remember?"

\- "Ohhh right, I forgot, sorry, I thought I could wear the dress and take it off before they find me"

\- "You don't need to take it off if you don't want to, I'm sure the others won't mind"

\- "Yes, but, do you think I really look good?"

\- "Well I think so, but what is important is what you think, do you like the dress?"

Klaus blushed a little, but nodded.  
\- "I like the way it looks, it's prettier than the uniforms that dad wants us to wear"

\- "Okay then, you should wear them if you like them, we can tell Grace to take us shopping, Dad wouldn't mind, and neither would Pogo, and I'm sure Allison can lend you some dresses"

\- "And the others won't be mad at me? Vanya doesn't like to wear dresses, and Diego and Cinco like the uniform we wear."

\- "Nobody will be angry Klaus, everyone will be very happy, you are our brother and we love you"

And with that, Luther offered his hand to Klaus to go find his other siblings, Klaus happily accepted, he felt comfortable in his shiny sneakers and Allison's yellow dress, he also had Luther to protect him. The rest of his siblings were happy to see that he was safe, Allison told him that she would lend him the dress, while the others praised him for how good he looked.

Luther understood that Klaus had different tastes than his siblings, but that was fine, because Klaus felt good.

Pogo told him that some people were cruel to people who did not think the same as them, Luther told him not to worry as he would make sure to protect all his siblings, especially Klaus, his little brother was very happy trying on his New dresses and showing them to his brothers, Luther would not allow anyone to spoil that happiness. He was a bit lost in thought until he felt a hug, he looked down a little to see Klaus, Luther hugged him back.

\- "Thank you Lu, you are the best big brother in the world"

\- "And you're the best little brother in the world Klausie"

\- "Hey, Luther, do you think purple would look good on me?" Klaus said as he tried to get on Luther's back, he always liked a piggyback ride.

\- "Yes, I think so Klaus" said Luther as he carried his little brother to go with the rest of his other brothers who were helping Klaus to order his new dresses.

\- "Whew, because I stained my blue dress with red paint, and now there is a part that is purple"


	2. Nail polish

2) Age: 9 years old  
Diego was watching television, his brothers were doing their own things so Diego took the opportunity to watch his favorite movie, it was about racing cars, because it was very difficult to agree when all the brothers wanted to watch their television, for half an hour his tranquility was finished, his brother Klaus came to the room, but to Diego's dismay he was unusually calm, which was not like his brother.

\- "H-hey, are you w-okay?" Diego said somewhat concerned as Klaus sat next to him.

\- "Hello Di, yes I'm fine" he said in his cheerful tone as always, however his face seemed sad.  
Diego looked at his brother to see if he had been hurt, and he was right, Klaus was wearing an aqua green dress, so you could see that his knee was scraped.

\- "W-what happened Klaus?" He said quickly as he approached to see the wound on his brother's knee, it did not seem very serious, but Diego was just as worried.

Klaus sobbed a bit but told him the story, it turns out he was trying to reach some nail polish from Grace's closet, and how he couldn't reach it he started to climb the closet, in the end he got the nail polish but he slipped and fell to the floor . hurting his knee.

\- "You must be m-more careful Klaus, but don't cry t-I promise you will be fine" Diego said while cleaning the wound with cotton and alcohol.  
Although Klaus hissed a bit due to the burning, it didn't show that it hurt as much.

\- "But I'm not crying about that Di, the nail polish broke, now I won't be able to paint my nails anymore, what if Grace gets mad?"  
Diego was a bit surprised by the importance of nail polish, Grace wouldn't mind, she was always kind to all of them, that's why Diego referred to her as mom, since she was the closest thing to a maternal figure, and yes Klaus explained what happened there would be no problem, however he did not know what to do to cheer Klaus up, but then he remembered that Allison had bought a light blue nail polish, that would cheer up Klaus.

\- "I don't think Mum gets t-mad Klaus, she g-gets it, but we can try to clean up the sp-spilled enamel, and then w-we could get you m-more"

Klaus smiled a little and got up quickly, before Diego grabbed his arm so he sat down again.

\- "Not yet Klaus, I-I have to finish healing you, b-by the way, why did you want Mom's nail polish?"

\- "I just wanted to play, I thought it would look nice"

Sometimes Diego was very careful, especially with his brothers, but he would not admit it. And she knew exactly why Klaus wanted nail polish, his little brother always had different tastes from the rest of his siblings, even Vanya's likes, he was probably more like Allison, but he was even a little more eccentric than her. Diego once asked Grace why Klaus liked to wear dresses instead of his uniforms, they fit him well, but Diego thought it was impractical, it would make him colder and he could catch a cold, but Grace only told him that this was Klaus, and that nothing bad would happen to him since he had his six siblings to take care of him, especially Diego, and Diego may not yet fully understand him, but if Klaus is happy then everything is fine.

Diego placed a band-aid on the wound and kept the first aid kit in the closet. Klaus smiled calmly, as he prepared to get up.

\- "Thanks Di, it didn't hurt almost at all, you could be a doctor when you grow up"

\- "I-I don't think so, I don't l-like needles Klaus"

\- "Yes, you're right, that would be a problem, I know you could be a policeman, a brave policeman who rescues victims when they are in trouble" Klaus said dramatically

Diego just laughed at his brother's antics, gently took him by the hand and led him to the second floor. When he got to Grace's room he saw a huge stain of white enamel all over the floor. They would have a lot of work to do.

\- "The next time you need something you y-you can't reach y-you can call me or Luther"

\- "I didn't want to disturb you, Luther is building his toy rocket ship, and you were watching TV"

\- "W-we could have helped you anyway, if it's i-important to you, to us too"

Klaus smiled and hugged his brother, he knew that they would always help him, it was the good thing about having many brothers and sisters.

They started cleaning up the mess, though Diego did most of it, as he insisted that Klaus was still hurt so he couldn't kneel on the floor to clean up the mess, and after a while they finished, so the two proceeded to sneak into Allison's room.

Diego let Klaus choose the polish he wanted, he knew he should ask his sister's permission, but Allison had no problem sharing her things with Vanya or Klaus, so it was fine.

Finally Klaus chose a bright blue enamel, it was already used but there was still enough.

\- "I like this Di, do you think it will look good on me?"

\- "If Klaus, m-matches the dress, then c-can you do it alone, or do you need help?" Diego didn't know anything about nail painting, it never seemed important to him, but there was always a first time, and if that encouraged Klaus, he could give it a try. And it was clearly a good decision as Klaus's eyes instantly lit up.

\- "Are you offering to help me with my manicure? Because if that's the case, you're the best brother in the world Di, let's go to the living room, you can paint my nails there" said Klaus as he gave Diego a kiss on the cheek and dragged him hand in hand towards the living room.

\- "N-not so fast Klaus, you could fall" Diego said as he tried to soften his brother's hyperactive energy.

Upon arriving at the living room Diego proceeded to paint Klaus's nails, starting with his right hand, he tried to do the best job possible, but he was a bit wrong at the beginning.

\- "I'm sorry little bro, b-but I think it won't look so good, I-I'm not very good at this"

\- "Don't worry Di, nobody does it well at the beginning, I used to practice painting with markers, but it wasn't the same" At this Diego laughed a little, remembering Klaus a few years before showing off his painted nails, and although in reality his hands were covered in totally messy down paint, all his brothers told him he looked good, even Five congratulated him on learning to mix the colors.

\- "If I remember, g-you spent all your markers and then you used mine, but I-I never asked you why, why did you do it?"

\- "They looked good, the colors were beautiful and bright, and you'd better go practicing, because in the future you will be the one who helps me paint my nails" said Klaus giving him a wink, while Diego pushed him affectionately.

\- "I-I guess I'll have to, thank you that I'm very flexible, we can p-practice sometimes, s-just let me know" Diego normally wouldn't make that offer, playing with nail polish didn't seem so much fun, but Klaus liked it. He liked it and that was the important thing, besides how many times Klaus stayed watching football games just because Diego wanted to see them, he supposed that the situation was similar, they may have different tastes, but they were brothers, and they would support each other whenever they need it, and that was all Diego needed to know. He concentrated as best he could and finished the first hand, it wasn't perfect but he was improving.

\- "Di, you think I'm weird?, it's just that you, Luther, Ben, Cinco and you, don't paint their nails not even Vanya, just Alison" Klaus said with a sad look on his face.

Diego quickly stopped what he was doing, and gave him a hug, he knew that Klaus was the most tactile of his brothers so he always calmed him down.

\- "Hey, l-look at me, you're not weird, you're different from the rest and that's fine, we don't have to be the same in everything, Five, Ben and you hate s-sport, but me and Luther like it, Allison l-likes acting, and Vanya likes music, I like c-cooking with mom, but Ben likes reading more, Cinco likes m-math, and Luther likes space, we are all different, and that's fine "

Klaus eyelid a bit surprised, but quickly smiled like Always.  
\- "Now I think you could be a Psychic, you're good at giving advice to people, Di"

\- "It is said p-psychologist, but I'm glad you understand, little bro" he said as he took the nail polish again.

\- "Awww the word Psychic sounds better" Klaus said pouting.

\- "Yeah right, g-give me your left hand, I'll paint it better, p-promise" after a few seconds of starting Klaus interrupted him.

\- "Oh nooo" Klaus said while making another pout 

\- "What h-happened? Are you okay?" Diego asked concerned, he thought he was doing well, his brother's nails looked better, and his wound was healed. Klaus just shook his head gently. And this only made Diego worry even more.

\- "Is the w-wound? The enamel?" He said as he put his hands on his little brother's shoulders.

\- "It's not that, it's just, I have to go to the bathroom, and the nail polish hasn't dried yet" Klaus said dramatically. Diego just sighed laughing as he stroked his brother's curls.

\- "Don't laugh Di, this is a serious problem, my manicure is in danger."


End file.
